3-Step RSS Procedure
Emails originally sent on September 21, 2014 Please read this information carefully so that you do not find yourself in a situation where you feel as if you are being ignored or questioned about your RSS requests. If you need RSS for anything at all, please follow this procedure: 1. PRIVATE EQUITY: Gather the first 50% of the required amount for the research or build by either farming it or trading for it with your own hyper RSS. Please do this part quietly. No one likes to hear AC shoutouts from people asking for 100% of RSS needed. To most of us, this sounds supremely lazy and selfish and you will be mostly ignored for this type of thing. 2. PUBLIC OFFERING: Once you have managed to gather 50% of total amount needed via PRIVATE trades or gathering, THEN you may send an email to the alliance asking to trade your way to 70-80% completion. You should be using the silver and RSS you hyper as your currency in this public offering. If another player decides to send you the request and tells you a trade is not required, that is their business, but NO ONE is required to send you anything if you have nothing to offer in return. YOU are responsible for your hyper silver and hyper wood/stone/ore operation. At this step, a request where RSS are just asked for outright without an offer to trade, I expect everyone to ignore it. 3. TRUST DEMAND: Once you have manged to succesfully secure 70-80% of the total RSS needs for your research or build, then a trust demand becomes a valid tool for you to use IF you are current on your trust deposits. If you are not current on your trust deposits, you will receive nothing when you make your request. If it's egregious, you may just get kicked and burned for requesting 10M RSS when you contribute NOTHING to the trust. Parasites will not be tolerated in BKV. Your TRUST DEMAND needs to be sent to LORD TAINT. Demands sent to BKV Trust are not opened. I don't check that email or the messages so don't do it. So let's recap the process, the following terms will be used to describe the steps from here on out and you should know what each term means. 1. PRIVATE EQUITY (PE): get 50% of the total you need via private trading requests and farming you do on your own. 2. PUBLIC OFFERING (PO): Send an EMAIL to ALLIANCE explaining EXACTLY how much you need, what you can trade to get it, and WHAT IT IS FOR. 3. TRUST DEMAND (TD): Once you have a minimum of 70% of the total amount, EMAIL LORD TAINT with a TRUST DEMAND for the remainder IF YOU ARE CURRENT with your deposits. If you don't get responses, ask an R4 for help. Whining in AC about ANYTHING is not tolerated at any time no matter what. It's actually a good way to be ejected from the alliance. No one wants to listen to whining in public. Remember! PE-PO-TD is the process to successful RSS navigation.